Beautiful
by Jeoan022
Summary: Wonwoo si pemuda minim ekspresi mimpi bertemu ibu peri dan hidupnya pun berubah ; YAOI ; b x b ; MEANIE ; Mingyu x Wonwoo
1. Chapter 1

Beautiful

.

.

.

Meanie

.

Main Cast :

Kim Mingyu x Jeon Wonwoo

.

Other Cast

SVT . BTS . EXO . B.A.P . OH MY GIRL . WJSN . APINK . RED VELVET Members

(Ga semua member ya, hanya beberapa aja)

.

Romance, Lil' bit Comedy, Fantasy

.

Rate Aman :3

.

Bahasa campur campur, cerita pasaran, oan harap kalian ga gumoh ya :')

Oke salamat membaca ^^

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jeon Wonwoo. Atau yang lebih di kenal dengan si minim ekspresi, senang, sedih, marah ekspresinya sama saja. Sudah minim ekspresi hidupnya juga sangat sangat membosankan berangka sekolah, membaca, makan –jika ingat-, lalu mengerjakan tugas

Tidak punya pacar dan hanya memiliki beberapa teman dekat, tapi banyak sekali yang menyayanginya katanya sih Wonwoo ini sangat menggemaskan padahal tubuhnya itu kurus kering seperti tulang dibalut kulit bagian mana yang menggemaskan ?

Kata murid kelas 2-2 Wonwoo itu makhluk paling menggemaskan seantero sekolah, alasannya –kata mereka- Wonwoo itu memiliki perpaduan wajah yang unik terlihat tampan dan cantik di saat yang bersamaan dan juga tatapan tajam membuat kesan emonya menguar jangan lupakan kulit putih susu yang membuat wanita di kelas itu iri

Sudah tau alasannya kan kenapa banyak yang menyayangi Wonwoo bahkan ada beberapa sunbae yang mengaku dia adalah ibu Wonwoo, kalian bertanya reaksi Wonwoo ?

Aku sudah bilangkan dia itu pemuda minim ekspresi hehe

Suatu hari ia bermimpi mendatangi suatu tempat yang membuatnya merasa mual, semuanya tercipta dari makanan manis dan buah buahan di tambah lagi seorang ibu peri yang mirip dirinya dalam bentuk wanita, namanya Seulgi

Di tempat itu terdapat sungai susu vanilla dengan biskuit coklat sebagai perahunya, beruang strawberry, kelinci marshmellow, pohon lollipop, bunga jelly, dan masih banyak sekali yang manis manis

Dan saat terbangun Wonwoo merasa hidupnya akan berubah 360 derajat.

Penasaran ?

.

.

.

.

.

.

WKWKWK maaf ini prolog aja dulu ya jan tabok oan, kalo review nya rame oan lanjutin kok tenang aja

Yaudah oan gamau banyak bacot nanti kalian gumoh lagi :(

Jangan lupa review ya, ga review pantatnya BISULAN ^-^


	2. Chapter 2 ( Candy Jelly Love )

Beautiful

.

.

.

Meanie

.

Main Cast :

Kim Mingyu x Jeon Wonwoo

.

Other Cast

SVT . BTS . EXO . B.A.P . OH MY GIRL . WJSN . APINK . RED VELVET Members

(Ga semua member ya, hanya beberapa aja)

.

Romance, Lil' bit Comedy, Fantasy

.

Rate Aman :3

.

Bahasa campur campur, cerita pasaran, oan harap kalian ga gumoh ya :')

Oke salamat membaca ^^

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 1 – Candy Jelly Love

Wonwoo berlari ke kamar mandi dan memuntahkan isi perutnya ia lalu membasuh wajahnya "Astaga mimpi macam apa tadi itu, membuatku mual saja" sejujurnya Wonwoo masih mengantuk tapi mimpi bertemu ibu peri di sebuah tempat yang amat manis ewh Wonwoo tidak kuat rasanya ingin melambaikan tangan ke kamera

Wonwoo pun kembali ke kamarnya ia melihat banyak sekali permen jelly yang berhamburan di ranjangnya "Apa mimpi itu sungguhan atau ibu peri itu yang memberiku permen jelly ini ? aaaaa molla" Wonwoo melirik jam yang ada di samping ranjangnya ternyata sudah pukul 6:17 pagi tidak mungkin ia tidur lagi bisa bisa ia terlambat ke sekolah, ia pun memutuskan untuk merapihkan ranjang dan membuat sarapan untuknya dan adik manisnya Jeon Jungkook oh iya mereka hanya tinggal berdua, orang tua mereka menelantarkan mereka berdua

Orang orang sempat meragukan persaudaraan Jeon Wonwoo dan Jeon Jungkook, Jungkook itu menggemaskan, periang, cerewet dan –uhuk- montok, sedangkan Wonwoo kebalikannya kkk~ tapi yang paling menonjol dari Wonwoo itu dia memiliki kulit putih pucat yang amat cantik dan Jungkook ia memiliki gigi kelinci yang makin menambah kesan menggemaskannya

Pukul 6:45 Wonwoo selesai membuat sarapan, hanya nasi goreng dengan telur mata sapi dan segelas susu, tidak tidak susu itu bukan untuk Wonwoo tapi untuk adik nya, bangun minum susu mau tidur juga minum susu mungkin itu yang membuat Jungkook menjadi montok hehehe, lupakan

Wonwoo selesai mandi lalu membangunkan Jungkook dan menyuruhnya mandi terlebih dahulu lalu sarapan bersama

.

.

.

.

.

Wonwoo dan Jungkook sudah berkumpul di meja makan "Kookie-ya nanti sehabis pulang sekolah hyung harus bekerja kau langsung pulang dan kerjakan pr mu, jangan bermain bersama Tae-Tae hyungmu yang pedo itu"

Jungkook mempoutkan bibirnya "Ck dasar jomblo tidak pengertian sekali" ucap Jungkook dengan sangat pelan

"Aku mendengarmu Jeon Jungkook, aku ini tidak Jomblo aku hanya menjaga kesucianku,lihatlah bekas di lehermu itu kau pikir aku tidak tau hah !" Wonwoo tidak habis pikir dengan adiknya yang satu ini hanya covernya saja yang menggemaskan padahal sebenarnya dia sangat liar

"Hehe mian hyungku yang cantik, aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi, aku berjanji padamu" Kata Jungkook sambil memegang tangan hyungnya

Wonwoo hanya memutar bola matanya Jungkook yang berjanji itu hanya omong kosong, ia sudah terlalu hafal kelakuan adiknya "Cepat habiskan sarapan dan susumu, nanti kita ketinggalan bus"

.

.

.

.

.

Wonwoo dan Jungkook berpisah di gerbang dan menuju ke kelas masing masing tapi saat perjalanan ke kelasnya Wonwoo di tahan oleh 'ibunya' "Wonu-ya ini aku buatkan sarapan untukmu"

"Ah Mian Chorong nuna aku sudah sarapan" Jawab Wonwoo sambil tersenyum tipis pada 'ibunya' itu

Chorong terlihat sedih atas jawaban Wonwoo "Hm baiklah aku akan membuangnya saja"

Wonwoo buru buru mengambil kotak bekal itu dari tangan Chorong "Tak apa nuna aku akan memaan ini nanti, jangan di buang nuna kan sudah susah payah membuatnya untuku"

"Woaaaah kalau begitu aku ke kelas dulu ya, sampai jumpa nae-adeul" Chorong mencubit kedua pipi Wonwoo dan pergi ke kelasnya

Wonwoo memperhatikan kotak bekal itu huweeek warna pink membuat mual dari mimpinya itu datang lagi ia segera ke kelasnya mungkin salah satu murid di sana belum sarapan jadi ia berniat memberikan makanan itu padanya

.

.

.

.

.

Wonwoo sampai di kelasnya para namja sedang menonton sesuatu di pojokan dan para yeoja sibuk bergosip ada pula yang sedang mencoba beberapa make up terbaru, banyak yang menyapanya seperti 'selamat pagi' atau mengatakan 'kau sangat manis Wonu-ya' dan Wonwoo hanya membalas dengan senyum seadanya

"Jun-ah bangun" Wonwoo mengguncangkan tubuh sahabat chinanya sekaligus teman sebangkunya

Jun mengangkat kepalanya alu menguap dengan sangat lebar "Ada apa Woo ?" Tanya Jun dengan suara serak khas orang bangun tidur

Wonwoo menyerahkan kotak bekal itu di depan Jun "Kau pasti belum sarapan kan, makanlah ini"

Jun menatap kotak bekal itu dengan mata berbinar "Benarkah ini untukku ?"

"Ish makan saja cepat atau aku akan memberikannya pada murid lain" Ucap Wonwoo sambil melepaskan tasnya lalu duduk di samping Jun

Jun tidak ingin beradu argumen lagi dengan Wonwoo yang jelas ia sangat lapar sekarang, ia pun membuka penutup kotak bekal itu dan segera melahapnya Wonwoo hanya memperhatikan seisi kelas yang sibuk ia pun kembali teringat dengan mimpinya

.

.

.

.

.

"Hai Wonwoo aku adalah peri namaku Seulgi kau boleh memanggilku nuna kalau kau mau hehe" Ucap peri cantik yang ada di depan Wonwoo saat ini

Wonwoo menatap bingung peri itu "Kau tau namaku ? lalu aku sekarang ada di mana ?"

Peri itu tertawa kecil "Tentu aku tau namamu, eum anggap saja kau berada di candy land ayo ku ajak kau berjalan jalan" Seulgi mengarahkan tongkat sihirnya pada Wonwoo dan ajaib punggung Wonwoo kini memiliki sayap yang siap membawanya kemana saja

"Tenanglah Wonwoo sayap itu akan mengepak sendiri kau tidak perlu setegang itu hihi" Seulgi kemudian terbang terlebih dahulu dan diikuti Wonwoo di belakangnya

Wonwoo menatap takjub tempat itu meskipun sangat indah tapi tetap saja membuatnya pusng dan mual jujur Wonwo tidak menyukai sesuatu yang manis

Seulgi berhenti di sebuah istana coklat "ayo Wonu-ya aku akan membawamu bertemu pangeran" Wonwoo hanya mengikuti kemana Seulgi pergi ia tidak peduli dengan pangeran atau apalah itu

Langkah Seulgi terhenti membuat Wonwoo juga berhenti "Hamba datang membawa seseorang yang pangeran perintahkan"

"Hm bawa dia ke hadapanku peri Seulgi" Kata Pangeran tadi dengan nada suara yang tegas

Seulgi berbalik lalu menarik tangan Wonwoo dan membawanya tepat ke hadapan pangeran "Ini dia Jeon Wonwoo yang Anda perintahkan pangeran"

Pangeran memberi perintah agar Seulgi meninggalkan mereka berdua saja "Pangeran ini tampan sekali badannya tegap, kulitnya eksotis, omo lihatlah gigi taring itu" Kata Wonwoo dalam hati sambil menatap lekat pangeran itu

"Jeon Wonwoo, calon permaisuri ku, calon ibu bagi anak anakku kelak" Pangeran itu menggenggam kedua tangan Wonwoo

"Hah ? a-apa maksudmu paduka, a-aku aku-"

CUP

Pangeran itu mengecup bibir tipis Wonwoo dan sedikit melumat bibir bawahnya "Jangan panggil aku paduka aku adalah calon pendampingmu, namaku Kim Mingyu"

.

.

.

.

.

"AWWW sakit Jun pabbo" Wonwoo mengelus pipi kanannya yang di cubit Jun

"Aku memanggilmu sejak tadi dan kau tidak mendengarnya, kau itu melamukan apa, pacar ? memangnya kau punya pacar ?" Tanya Jun sambil menutup kembali kotak makan itu dan mengembaikannya pada Wonwoo

Wonwoo hanya diam dan meletakkan kepalanya di meja ia lalu menghembuskan nafasnya "Benarkah pangeran Mingyu akan menjadi pendampingku ? aish jika benar benar terjadi aku sangat bersyukur mendapat pendamping yang sangat tampan" hihi Wonwoo bersemu karna pemikirannya tadi

Jun yang di duduk di sampingnya hanya bisa menahan napas melihat kelakuan Wonwoo, ia hanya bisa berdoa pada Tuhan agar segera menyadarkan sahabatnya ini "Woo aku beli minum dulu ya"

Wonwoo hanya membalas dengan anggukan, ckckck memang benar mungkin Wonwoo sudah gila

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Halooooo oan udah update nih, maap kalo pendek ya oan sengaja :P

Di prolog kemaren oan liat yg follow & fav banyak sedangkan yang review cuma 17 oan sempat sedih sih, soalnya yg di butuhin author itu review dari para readers biar bisa jadi pembelajaran buat authornya sendiri tapi gapapa lah mungkin readers bingung mau review apaan

Jangan lupa review ya ^^


End file.
